Memories
by The High Warlock
Summary: "waking up of a dream is not always good" - That's the first thing Alexander Lightwood thought after waking up in the London's hospital without his memories. When his parents decide to send him and his brothers to NY, to live with their uncle, Alec will need to face his forgotten past and a certain someone who used to mean everything for him. Characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! That's my whole new fanfic. It's a birthday gift for my very special friend I call Ale-san.  
**

**Prologue **

Waking up of a dream is not always good.

Most likely when you are dreaming with wonderful green fields, a great and crystalline lake and a city of glass on the horizon with five towers that drill the almost red sky and shine, hit by the sun rays.

I'm walking by the lakeside, barefoot in the soft grass, appreciating the warmth of the sun in my skin. The place, wherever it is, is silent, all I can hear is the humming of the birds and the lakes sound.

There's a huge and solitary tree in the middle of the field, I went towards the tree as I noticed the silhouette of a tall and slim boy under it. I can't recognize him, it's too far, but my heart starts to beat faster.

I'm almost there when the peaceful silence is replaced by a very irritating noise.

"_Damn alarm clock…"_

My eyesight is getting blurry, everything around me is turning black and the boy who was under the tree is going away. I try to call him to stop, but my voice is not coming out, like there was something obstructing my throat.

_The noise is louder now, and I start to get the feeling that I'm not present in that dream world anymore._

_ My body is heavy._

_ "_What is happening? Where I am?"

* * *

_ My eyes open slowly just to be almost instantly blind by a white and strong light. My head, looks like its spinning in a swirl. I am lying in a very uncomfortable bed and all I can see is the white ceiling and that cursed light. There's an unmistakable smell of disinfectant and alcohol in the air._

This smell, looks familiar, like… in a hospital? But why I'm in a hospital?!

_ The sound of the alarm is louder now, the same sound that woke me up._

Please, can someone turn off this thing?!

_In the instant I try to shout to someone, I feel that there really was something in my throat. I don't have time to be surprised because I start to cough, choking with the strange pressure. _

_ "Doctor! DOCTOR! He's awake!"_

_ This voice start to scream, it's a female, with kinda authoritative and energetic voice. _

Who is it? I think I've already heard her voice somewhere before.

_ I haven't had enough time to discover it because next I was surrounded by people wearing sterilized clothes and masks. It's painful when they take off the tube that was obstructing my throat. The nurses are doing more than one thing at the same time: checking my pulse, measuring the pressure, blinding me with another light._

_ After a few minutes they step back and the medic, that looks like the responsible, takes off the mask and ask:_

_ "Mr. Lightwood how are you feeling?"_

Lightwood?

_ My head is still spinning, my thoughts are confused and blurred. When I try to answer my voice comes, weak and husky due the lack of use and the sore throat._

_ "Who are you? Where I am?"_

_ "You are at the…"_

_ He can't finish his sentence because he is pushed to the side by two teenagers , a girl and a boy, with anxious looks on their faces._

_ The girl is beautiful, her pale skin highlighting due to her raven hair and dark eyes, the boy at her side is also stunning, with blonde hair and golden eyes. She is the first to speak and I recognize as the girl who was shouting before, now her voice with a softer tone:_

_ "Alec? Alec are you alright?"_

Alec…

Is that my name?

I guess.

_ "Sorry, but who are you?"_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it :)_**

**_**This is the first fic I write in english (since it's not my original language but I have my Betas so I guess it's everything alright.) But if there's something I can change please tell me okay?  
**_**

**_**Thank you! See ya next chapter!**_**


	2. Awake

**N/A: Hello again! First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited the fic. The second is (as you can see) I was able to update earlier. Hope you enjoy.**

**(characters belongs to Cassandra Clare)**

**Chapter 1 – Awake**

_ "... and then, the angel erupted of the lake, irradiating in golden and divine light, he said:_

_ 'Who dares to summon the Angel Raziel?'_

_ The girl was too shocked to think in an answer…"_

_ "Alec, Max is already asleep." Said Jace, Isabelle giggled._

_ "Oh" I answered looking to the little boy sleeping at my side._

_ I took of his glasses, covered him with the blanket and turned off the light. It was a habit for us to read for Max before we sleep._

* * *

It has been three weeks since I woke up at the hospital.

The first days were harsh. With all that expectation about my currently "forgetful" state. It was weird, in fact, I couldn't remember anything but my name and age. Of course, when I say "anything" I mean important and personal facts, not how to write and read, things like that seems to be okay.

When my parents arrived the doctors had already settled me down. My dad, my mom and my brothers, all of them were totally strangers for me. Even now, it's like a blurry photography, you know there are people there, but you don't know who they are.

Doctor Enoch (a silent and nice guy) explained what had happened to me. Basically I was in a severe car accident and stayed in a coma for almost two months. I fractured some ribs, broke my arm and had a great blood loss. But the real problem was a traumatic brain injury. That was the reason for my memory loss and the (until then) coma. Unfortunately none of the medics knew how to tell me when – or if – my memory will come back. I couldn't say what was the worst: knowing that I could never have my memories back, or, my parents reaction. Robert was static, with disbelief and sorrow in his face, and Maryse, who looked such a strong woman, was crying and hugging me as if her world was falling in pieces.

The first two weeks and a half were conditional tests and rehabilitation, the last four days I spent receiving visits from my family and trying to remember something with the help of Isabelle, Jace and Max.

"Those, are our cousins" she said turning the laptop and showing a picture of two green eyed guys. One with sandy-blond hair and the other with brown hair.

"Okay, so they are sons of…uncle Benedict?" I asked trying to relate them with one of the persons she had already "introduced" me. She nodded, a satisfaction glimpse in her eyes.

Everyone was working hard for me, the less I could do was also to work hard. The truth is, excepts for occasional flashes of memories, I couldn't remember more now than when I had woken up. We were in another set of pictures, of our last year travel to Aruba, when a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lightwood I need to do another round of tests, so the doctor can release you to return to your home."

We were all surprised with the news. I was expecting for at least one more week, it was so sudden, need to return to my old life like that.

"Let's go" said Jace leading Isabelle and Max "we are going to call mom. See you later."

When they leave the room, the nurse, a very kind and friendly girl with dark brown hair, started the tests. The exams were routine so she didn't have to explain how it worked. First some coordination and reflex tests, and then questions to know about my well-being (mentally speaking).

"My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, people call me Alec. I'm 18 years old. I live in London with my parents Robert and Maryse and my brothers… do I really need to repeat all these?"

"Yes." she answered, smiling. "Even because this helps to workout you brain and, who knows, maybe unlock some of your memories."

She had a point. So after more forty minutes I had rid off the hospital clothes and was now wearing a black hoodie, faded jeans and black sneakers. I was waiting at the reception while my mother assigned the documents and took my medical prescriptions.

The back home was silent, the car was wrapped by a bubble of tension and anxiety. Jace, Isabelle and Max were at the backseats while me and Maryse were at the front. I was looking out the window, recording the view of the streets in the evening. People walking, illuminated by the city lights, restaurants, stores. Mom kept sending me occasional glances all the way, expecting some reaction or that sort of thing.

It was a surprise when we arrived at home.

_It looks like… I live with style._

The house was huge (I can't even say if it's right to call it that, looked more like a small version of a mansion). It was built in a classic style, with stone and wood walls, three floors and a well care frontal garden with vivid green grass, neatly trimmed bushes and beautiful flowers down the windows in purple and blue tones. I could tell (by watching design programs in the hospital's television) this house was one of those, which everyone who looks knows that is from someone important.

"So what about you show the house to Alec while I'm parking the car?" suggested Maryse "I'm sure you're excited to see your room aren't you darling?", like before she was trying to look strong, but I could feel the concern in her voice tone and acts.

There was nothing to do about. As my new position establishes, I need to watch and learn how the old Alec used to behave and then try to be the best new-old Alec I could.

When we entered Jace and Isabelle immediately started to show me the rooms, the kitchen, the living room; all the places, fancy, as if they were photos of a decoration magazine.

My head was aching as images, glimpses of blurry scenes, appeared in my mind. Someone reading in the living room, a woman cooking, a kid running down the stairs. Everything so generic, but at the same time, seemed to be very important.

"Jace can you show Alec's room to him? I'm going to cook something." Said Isabelle.

"Oh shit no way!" he answered (shouted), his voice getting suddenly acute.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"By the angel! His loss of memory was worst than I thought." Max was trying not to laugh.

"Isabelle's food is thing of Satan!" He mumbled, her face turned almost red of rage.

"Ok your jerks, then I'm going to ask for Chinese. Is that good?" She glared at us.

We all agreed and then - before she tried to cook us - headed to the third floor, where the bedrooms were. Mine was the last door in the corridor.

Compared to my brother's rooms that were full of posters, magazines and other things, my room was almost immaculate. It was spacious, with black and white walls, and the furniture: a wardrobe, bed, desk and shelves; in dark wood.

"Hey bro we are leaving so you can settle."

"What about you go upstairs later, we can watch a movie or something…"

"Sounds nice."

As soon as they were out I started to explore the few things I could call personal in that room. There was a very expensive looking stereo, a pile of hard rock and metal CD's and lots of books in the shelves (even having a library downstairs).

_So before all this, I was a rebel bookworm. _

The headache was stronger than before. I searched in my backpack for the pills the doctor had prescribed then swallowed one and lay down in the bed. The linen and the pillows smelling of mint and eucalyptus, it was, in a certain way, very familiar. The tiredness of the day reaching me.

_I should go down, they are waiting. _

Halfway to the living room I noticed someone was arguing. Jace and Isabelle raised voices caught my attention and I decided not to interrupt, but to listen what they were saying.

"… But Jace! You know we should…"

"No we shouldn't!" his voice was sounding tired and stressed "It was their decision."

"I don't care what dad thinks! It's about Alec we are talking and not him!"

"I know, Izzy" he sighed "I also would like everything to go back as before, but it can't."

"At least, he has the right to know…"

"Know what?" I asked putting an end at the discussion.

Both jumped in surprise and then shared a guilty and ashamed look. They were talking about something important, something about me, but unfortunately I would never know because at that exactly moment our parents stepped into the living room.

"We have news!" Said mom, she was smiling, but I couldn't tell if she was really excited or just pretending to.

"We have been talking" started Robert "and decided that maybe a change of scenery would be nice." he stopped, trying to foresee our reactions "You three are going to the United States."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**You guys liked it?**

**Probably you have more questions than answers, well, time to "play puzzle"!**

**Please review so you can tell me what you think it's nice (and if there's something I can change). It's always nice to know the readers opinion.**

***I can't promise I'll update soon, but I guess the new chapter will be done by the end of the week (a.k.a. probably next saturday or sunday).**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**See ya o/**


	3. Let's pack our bags

**N/A: Hello! As promised, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the fanfic, also, Green Angel01 who warned me about the way I was writing 'coma', already fixed it by the way. **

**I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare.**

**Chapter 2 – Let's pack our bags**

_ "Dad why do we need to leave?"_

_ The driver was putting our bags in the car. My brothers were sleeping in the back seat and mom was waiting for us. It was still dawn, the streets were silent and empty._

_ "I already told you, grandpa is very ill and we are going to London to take care of him."_

_ "Then we are going to come back?"_

_ "But my friends, and…"_

_ "Let's go" he said pulling me "or we are going to miss the plane."_

* * *

"Dad you can't be serious!" said Jace, clearly annoyed.

"I am serious, everything is already planned. You travel next week."

"Mom…"

"Isabelle, I am not pleased with all this situation." she was looking at Robert "But I do agree with your father, and I am sure you understand why of this decision."

Both agreed and, for a brief moment, I was certain everyone in the house decided to hiding things from me. Unfortunately there wasn't much to do, unless follow their decisions.

"So where are we going then?" I asked.

"New York" when he said that my brothers eyes widened "Brooklyn, to be exact."

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Isabelle murmured, while Jace was with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What is it? What is so important?"

"It's the place were you grew up" Maryse explained "You three are going to stay with your uncle and study at the school he teaches."

"We already talked with your doctor" Robert turned to face me "he said this can be a good idea, that might unblock some of your memories since lots of them are the hear, touch or smell type."

I shrugged, if they thought that sending me away to the other side of the ocean would make me remember, it wouldn't be me to disagree.

It didn't matter for me anyway.

* * *

_ Earlier that day…_

Robert and Maryse were in the office room. He was concentrating on a search in the computer while she was glaring at the apparatus as if she wanted to explode it.

The office was quite big and luxuriously decorated in Victorian style. The book shelves that filled almost the whole room and Robert's desk were made of mahogany, there was also the fireplace and the armchairs placed around it giving the place a cozy touch.

"Robert, our boy is finally home" she said in an irritated tone "you can't simply send him away!"

"I do understand what you are saying, but we can't move now, I can't leave the company."

"To Hell with the company!"

"Do you think I'm not worried about his welfare?"

"Do you?" she laughed in disdain "Alec couldn't remember even his own identity until three weeks ago! He's confused and needs…"

"Stability." he interrupted "Something that he won't have here! You know very well what happened that night Maryse!"

She stared at nothing, a lump forming in her throat. Yes, she remembered very well of that night. A phone call in the middle of the night, the cops saying her son had suffered a car accident, that he was at the hospital in serious condition, the doctor telling them he was in a coma and police saying maybe it wasn't and accident. The worst part, the wait. Everyday waiting for a miracle.

Robert went to his wife and gently wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay, Maryse, it's okay." He whispered.

"This shouldn't be happening."

"I know." he said "But it'll be better for Alec if he move away for a while. I don't want this to happen again, next time we can't be so lucky."

She sighed, agreeing with her husband.

"Do you already have any idea of what you are going to do?"

"Actually I do!" he answered, looking more lively and grabbing the phone.

After a few seconds someone answered.

"Robert how long!? Finally accepted my invitation to run away with me and live in the Bahamas?"

"Hello for you too Michael."

* * *

**Hi again! Thanks for reading.**

**This chapter is shorter because this week I had less time to write (a lot of appointments and stuff). But I promisse the next one will be awesome. In fact, everything which has Michael Wayland is awesome. **

***also my Beta was off this week so I had to revise the chapter on my own***

**Please review :)**

**See ya o/**


	4. Planes and a fortune cookie

**N/A: Hello people the High Warlock is back! This chapter is more like a transition one. I want to say thanks to everyone who started following and who reviewed. And again, my beta disapeared like dust, she doesn't answer my calls and texts so I guess I'll be alone now, sorry if there is any gramatical error.  
**

***I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare. ***

**Chapter 3 – Planes and a fortune cookie**

"_I don't like playing with dolls!"_

_I left the room before my sister and her red-headed friend could possibly brainwash me like they have done with Jace and the other glasses boy. Mom that was near called me._

"_I'm going to meet the new neighbors. I guess they have a son about your age. Do you want to come?"_

_As soon as we were out of the house, I noticed the moving truck and a couple, they seemed young and nice people. They were moving to the house next door._

* * *

'_Ladies and gentleman passengers we are close to our destiny. Please remain seated and buckle your belts. The Portal Airlines thank your preference.'_

And then there I was, sitting in an uncomfortable seat by the last six hours and half. My back hurts and I can't feel my legs properly, I have the urge to get up and put them in use.

Jace fell asleep in the first hour of flight, I couldn't understand how he can stay so calm in a flying box made of metal. Isabelle too, she was reading her fashion magazines and listening to (loud) music all the way. I really don't know if I could call that first-time jitters, because it would be a lie if I said I'd never been on a plane. Even if I had no memories of that.

The plane landed (and for a brief moment I thought it would crash on the airport building or something). I stand, starting to fell the wobbly sensation in my legs. We got off the plane and went looking for our luggage.

"I'll never travel in one of those things again!"

"It's not so bad." Isabelle replied "Thank to Dad that we were in first class."

I was truly amazed by how many persons were in the airport. We were swallowed by people while trying to find the luggage – Me and Jace ended up with ours, and Isabelle's baggage – I was lost in the middle of that crowd.

"Lightwoods!"

We turned to see a man, he seemed to be in his late thirties with curling brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a black bonnet, jeans, red all-star and a shirt with a green neon I'M AS HOT AS I LOOK LIKE written on it.

"Uncle Michael!"

"Izzy darling! You're wonderful!" he said hugging her "and you" he pointed to Jace "I want you to tell me everything about your London girlfriends."

Jace made a positive gesture, with a triumphant smile on his face. I was looking at them, their relationship - more like friends than family - and wondering if it was like that to me before. In the meantime, Michael turned his attention to me.

"And you hotshot? Won't say Hi to your uncle?"

"Ah, um… Hi"

He smiled approving, and then in a mockingly tone added "Now boys, I don't want to be a damper but pink is not the right color for you."

We looked at the two huge and pink bags we were carrying beyond ours.

"But I guess it is for you" Isabelle replied handing the third for him "Thank you. Now, should we go home?"

"Genetics" he commented " is something terribly scary."

* * *

The way to Michael's house was full of conversations, Jace and Isabelle were very excited telling about our past eight years in England. They told stories, thing I didn't remember but, however, seemed a good life. Though, anyone said nothing about school. It don't take long and we were parking in front of a two floor's house.

Isabelle squealed (I'm sure dolphins would envy her) and jumped out of the car.

"I can't believe you live in our old house!"

"I thought your parents had told you… Well then, surprise!" said shaking his hands.

_So, this is where we used to live?_

I stood up on the sidewalk, absorbing the details of the facade.

It was smaller than the one back in London, but I actually preferred like that. The house was made of white wooden and the windows in dark brown color. There was a porch leading to the house entrance and a frontal garden with flower beds that, in the spring, should be full of flowers. Also, in the left side of the house had a pine tree.

I don't know what made me look to the other side, a weird sensation maybe? But then, all my attention was in the neighbor's house. It was nice and well maintained. Something was attracting me to that house. It seemed important.

"Alec! Get in!" Michael called.

I gave a last look and answered. When I was inside Michael asked me "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah" in fact, I had a bit of a headache "just tired."

"must be the jetlag" he said and pointed to the stairs "go and find your room, I'll ask for Chinese food."

My bedroom was not so different from the one back in London. But the furniture was white and the walls were blue. I put the few things – clothes and some books I chose by the way the spines were worn so should be my favorites – in their places and took one of my headache pills.

The odd sensation didn't leave me. Even in the dinner, when I found the paper on my fortune cookie.

"'past and present can meet in unexpected ways'."

"That's deep." commented Michael.

"I think what the cookie meant is 'the past will come back to haunt you'." Jace sneered and ended up getting a nudge from Isabelle.

" Now now kids" our uncle intervened before the things got serious "time to go to bed, tomorrow I have classed and you" he pointed "needs to go to school to speak with the principal."

After dressing up I was going to my bedroom and couldn't help overhearing my siblings whispering with animated voices: "By the angel this is so nice!" and "Do you think we are going to find someone known?". This makes me feel nervous, it wasn't actually possible to find someone I knew back then right?

_Even if I find it, they wouldn't recognize me._

How could I be so wrong?

* * *

**Sooo this is it!**

**The "prologue" of the fanfiction is done. Now the story begins muahaha (maleficient's laugh).I can tell you that, next chapter will have some interesting surprises. **

**I actually watched Battle of the Five Armies this weekend and I can't get out of my head the credits song "Last Goodbye" - just saying, I wanted to tell this to someone haha.**

**Please favorite, follow and REVIEW :)**

**See ya o/**


	5. Green eyed boy

**N/A: Helloooo people! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm in the middle of my summer vacation and then I go to the beach (there's no wi-fi or internet) and turns to be difficult to update the fic in my normal time. Besides I'll try to post again this week before I travel again. And hello for the new folowers and favs, I'm glad to see you here. So... I guess you readers will be excited with this and the next chapters. Things will happen, muahaha (evil laugh).  
**

*** I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare ***

**Chapter 4 – Green eyed boy**

_ Mom was talking to the new neighbor when I felt someone poking my shoulder._

_ "Hello" the voice belonged to a skinny black-haired boy with tanned skin and bright green eyes. He has an accent, though Alec couldn't recognize it. "What's your name?"_

_ "Alec. And yours?"_

_ "Magnus."_

* * *

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty!" said Isabelle opening the windows and letting the daylight go against my face.

"ISABELLE!"

"You don't have any idea how long I waited to do this to you" she was jumping excitedly "That's the payback bother!"

"You used to do this with us everyday." Commented Jace walking into my room.

"Yeah! Do you remember how was annoying when…"

"I don't want to interrupt. But, what the hell are you two doing in my room at seven morning?!"

She showed to me a note written in a messy handwriting.

_Alec, Izzy and Jace;_

_ The breakfast is already done, I left in the microwave._

_ You three must be at the school at nine to talk with the vice-principal. The car keys are in the kitchen table along with the address._

_ Hugs Michael._

After breakfast we went to the garage while Isabelle was complaining about the fact our parents didn't let him have a car and our uncle actually had two. Waiting for us there was a very yellow and flashy Camaro.

"That's what I call style" Jace commented.

"Who is going to drive?"

"I'm going, of course." he replied, I stared at him with certain doubt "Oh come on! I know how to drive okay?"

I shrugged and got in the car. Jace turned on the radio in an absurd volume and started the car. For a brother with the look of a teenager with homicidal tendencies on the wheel he actually drove quite well.

The school was a big building made of brownstone surrounded by a courtyard full of trees. At the entrance was the sign WELCOME TO THE JONATHAN S.H. HIGH SCHOOL. The corridors were empty indicating that the periods exchange hadn't happened yet. At the reception we waited until a very graceful woman in a white suit called us to her office.

"You must be the Lightwoods." She said smiling.

"Yes, I'm Alexander and these are Jace and Isabelle" we agreed that since I was the oldest brother I would talk.

"I know, I'm an old friend of your parents. My name is Jia Penhallow."

Her office was decorated in a oriental modern style, pretty nice I had to admit. Observing the room my attention was caught by a portrait at her desk. Two girls hugging, one of them looked like the vice-principal, with black silk hair and Asian features, the other one was fair blonde and pale. Both seemed happy.

"Well" pronounced the vice Penhallow "Mr. Wayland had already warned me previously about your coming and, even if the classes have already begun, I think you can manage it."

We nodded. She explained the rules of conduct and related and gave us the folders with our class schedules and lockers number.

"Now, it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you tomorrow." My siblings went out of the room, but I had the feeling she would say something more. I was right. "Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't say anything before, but I want you to know that I'm aware of your 'special' situation. You can always talk with me or the other teachers for anything you need."

The realization hit me like a train, it was obviously that things were different after I left the hospital, after I left home. But now I knew, I would never be able to live a normal life again. People would always remember me as "the guy who lost his memory".

The school bell had just ringed and hundreds of teenagers were crowding in the halls running to the next classes, getting things from the lockers and most were simply chatting. Some of them looked at us with curiosity.

As the number of people started to decrease I was able to look at some interesting groups of students. There were the cheerleaders and the soccer team group, they actually called attention because of that "popular aura", just like we see in the movies. I also recognized as (probably) the drama club and the geeks group.

An then that same feeling I had the last night returned, I turned to see four students. The first one was a girl, she was wearing a white dress and her hair had blue streaks. The second was a tall boy with white hair and purplish eyes. The third had an annoyed look and was wearing a green hoodie despite the warmth. But who really caught my attention was the fourth.

There was something almost familiar in the way the boy walked, full of self esteem. He was tall and lean, his black hair was spiked in all directions and sparkled with glitter, he had Asian features and brown skin. His style, I could only describe as "flamboyant", with lots of make up, rings, pierced ears and colorful clothes. What impressed me the most though, were the eyes. Green and gold cat-like eyes that… where staring at me?

He was - indeed - looking at me. I felt a jolt of electricity through my body and my face heat up. The boy quickly turned away and I went after my siblings who where now leaving the school doors.

_What was that? Why I'm feeling like this?_

* * *

"Catarina, want me to carry your books?" The purple eyed boy had that puppy look.

"No, thanks Malcolm."

"You can carry my things instead." suggested the annoyed one.

"Sorry, but I just hold books for pretty girls."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"I'm sorry to say it to you Ragnor, but no."

"And since I can remember you're not a girl." Added the fourth guy who had stayed quiet all the time.

"Shut up Magnus!" Ragnor said elbowing him.

The four were heading to their classes, Magnus and Ragnor had math, while Catarina and Malcolm had history. The corridors were full of people, the first two weeks of school were normally the most bustling ones, since everyone was still getting used to the routine. Lots of students used their free time to chitchat with their friends about vacations and the freshmen would normally be lost, trying to find the classrooms or their lockers.

"Moreover" interrupted Catarina "you know about the new students? The Blackthorn girl told me she saw them going to the vice room."

"I heard about it. They are English I think, but I can't remember the name, something with L…"

However, Magnus wasn't paying attention, he had the strange feeling of being watched. Wasn't news, that he would draw a little bit of attention, he actually liked it. But this was different. Looking to all the directions, trying to find the source of the sensation his eyes met blue ones.

A boy wearing just black clothes – _what a bad taste _– with messy black hair, pale skin and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

They stared to each other for just a moment, but it was as if a light had lit up in his head.

_It…It can't be._

He looked away and saw another boy, with golden hair and a gorgeous girl with long black hair. There were no doubts.

"Magnus!"

"What!?" he turned to Ragnor.

"Man! Stop spacing out and come, we're going to be late!"

Math class was all he didn't want at that moment, not after he saw that boy. Yet, he silently followed the others, with a single thought in mind.

_Alexander Lightwood is back._

* * *

**Hey again!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Please review, this makes me excited and helps me to write even better.**

**As I've said before, I'll try to post the next chapter before I travel. **

**See ya o/**


	6. Some people that I should remember (pt1)

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for taking so long to update (again). Vacations should alow me to write more often, but I can't even sit in front of the computer (besides the 100 fanfic I was able to write, if you are in the fandom you should chek on it). Well, i'm glad that people were excited for this chapter, and since I didn't wanted to make you guys wait i decided to divide it in two parts. The second is more exciting I guess, but I enjoyed to write this one. **

***I don't own The motal Instruments series or the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare***

**...**

**Capítulo 5 – Some people that I should remember – parts 1 **

"_I don't want to study here!" I glared at mom, pleading._

"_It's normal to be nervous darling."_

"_Don't worry Mrs. Lightwood, you can be sure we are going to take care of your son."_

"_Alec" she kneeled in front of me "I know that this change is being difficult, but please, make an effort." She smiled kindly "and make new friends."_

* * *

Being nervous about going study in a new school may be one of the most common sensations in the world.

If I am nervous?

Very.

For me is not "just" being the new guy, in a new school full of strange people. It's about being the new guy, in a new school full of strange people that I may – or should – know. Added to the fact that this is technically a new experience for me, in theory this is my first time going to a school, in contact with another people other than my family or the hospital staff. This is my first attempt to live a normal life again.

Luckily my first class was English, with uncle Michael. The halls were still half-empty when we arrived. Yet, we couldn't miss the gossiping about the "new students" and the quick glances some people sent. I was thanking to the gods when I found the class and turned to be the only one there.

For a moment I wasn't sure about which place I should sit. But thanks to Isabelle's advices the last day I knew people would avoid the first row, so I decided to stay next to the window. During the last fifteen minutes the classroom started to fill with teenagers of all the kinds of style, they were laughing , talking in their groups and almost always sending curious looks.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl who asked was very good looking and petite. She was probably half-asian, with silk black hair, her features were delicate but showed strength. I knew her, she was in the portrait at the vice's office.

"Of course."

"Thanks!" she smiled "Nice accent. Are you the new student?" That was obvious, but she was trying to be nice and it was quite amusing. I nodded.

"I'm Alec."

"Hi, I'm Aline Penhallow."

"Your mom has a very nice picture of you." I hoped it sounded like a joke, when she chuckled I felt the tension vanish.

"I hate when she does this kind of thing."

We kept talking, well, I was more listening than talking, but it was enjoyable. Aline was very calm, but she was most likely the type who say everything that comes to her mind. She introduced me to some of our classmates, not really talking to them, but showing who was who, telling me some funny things.

"Oh, look who is here." She pointed to two guys who had just entered "Those are Malcolm Fade and Magnus Bane."

If coincidence kill, I would be already buried at this time. After the whole strange thing that happened yesterday I thought that with luck I would only see that guy sometimes, but now he was my classmate. Aline looked like she didn't realize, but every inch of me was tense, and I almost jumped when his green cat-like eyes met mines. As well as the day before I felt that warmth and the strange sensation of familiarity.

It made me feel scared.

* * *

"Hey Magnus!" he turned to Malcolm who was looking at him "You look kinda distracted today."

The class had already started and teacher Wayland was talking about their new reading, but he was not really paying attention.

"You're the one to talk."

"I'm always distracted." He smiled gleefully "That's not your case."

Magnus snorted and stared across the room. Malcolm was right, he was distracted, wrapped in thoughts. He looked to the other boy with disheveled black hair and blue eyes neither clear nor dark. These were familiar characteristics in an unfamiliar person, or almost.

"I can't blame you, he is cute."

"What?!"

"You are not fooling anyone, You're staring at him for a long time."

"For someone who call itself a 'distracted person' you are very perceptive."

"You can say." He chuckled. And the turned again to the subject. "So, do you fancy the new guy?"

"It's not like that, I just think I know him from somewhere."

Not exactly the truth, but it was not a lie either. Several years had passed since… that time. They were now only memories of two boys playing in the backyard, the one with dark hair laughing while running from him. He knew that was the same boy, but there was something missing, he couldn't tell what.

Magnus's ramblings were interrupted again when Malcolm poked him.

"You won't want to miss this one." He said with an amused tone when the door flew open.

* * *

**Hi again!  
**

**So this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, but did you guys liked it?**

**Really I would be very pleased if you reviewed, it makes my day and helps me to find out what I can possibly change (or not).**

**Do you have a guess of who is the person I'm going to introduce next? (Clue: I like this character a lot - not exactly a clue, but it's what I'm willing to tell you).**

**See ya next chapter o/**


	7. Some people that I should remember (pt2)

**A/N: Okay, this time I totally messed up with the update date. I'm SO sorry! - I don't have a nice excuse and my motives are very simple, writer's block and the start of my last year of high school. All this pressure is killing me, also I had some personal problems which let me in a depressive estate in the past few weeks. But, after all the problems I'm back guys! - Also, I'm advising that this chapter may have more grammatical mistakes than the usual due to the fact I've been writing in class (who needs to know linear algebra anyway? I want to be a writer!).**

**Also, I haven't had the time I nomally use to answer the Reviews, so first of all : Thank you everyone! I love to read your comments 3 - Second: No, no one guessed right who the mysterious person is. I don't want to change the characters age that much (just if it helps with the storyline) and Alec is two years older than Simon or Clary.**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

***I don't own The Mortal Instruments series or it's characters, they are Cassandra's Clare.***

**...**

**Chapter 6 – Some people that I should remember – part 2**

* * *

The door flew open with a thud and a guy with bored look entered. Most of the other classmates didn't seem surprised. The boy had fair blonde hair and vivid green eyes, it was probably the "don't mess with" kind of person.

"Morgenstern, to which we own the pleasure ?"

"Hey teacher, how is it going(¿)"

"The first half of the class was nice, we were talking about Shakespearean sonnets."

"interesting."

"Well, you should remember this the next time you decide oversleep." he teased "Now go sit behind Lightwood." Michael pointed to the empty seat and continued his lesson.

"Hey, fresh meat!" the boy said mockingly to me.

"Cut off Seb." answered Aline with an bored glare. His features changed into a smile and suddenly he didn't looked like a jerk anymore.

"Sorry about that, name is Sebastian Morgenstern." he greeted me with a strong handshake.

"Alec Lightwood." Sebastian seemed slightly thoughtful.

"Sorry, but did you used to live down the street with a blonde boy and a pretty girl?"

_Oh shit! _I was almost sure there wasn't another Alec Lightwood with a blonde brother and a 'pretty?' sister. This would be a problem.

"Yes, I guess."

"Uou that's nice! My li'l sister was friend with yours. How is she doing?"

"Fine, Isabelle is here too."

"Clary is going to be ecstatic." he added more to himself and then smiled teasingly "I see I'll have problems with you pal."

"What?"

"No, I mean, you had grown up a lot and this English accent of yours will make a huge success with the girls." Aline chuckled at my face, I was really not expecting this kind of comment, in fact, I didn't understand what he was implying.

"Sure he will." She added and then both started laughing until professor Michael (better call him like that in school) literally told them to shut up.

* * *

"Sebastian should be glad you don't have any superpowers." Malcolm said to Magnus who was glaring at the two boys chatting some seats ahead.

"What?"

"Well you look like you want to burn him alive at this moment." He noted without looking up from the blackboard. Malcolm knew about Sebastian and Magnus's relationship, they get along well, until the subject changed to popularity. Both could be very competitive.

"I don't have any problems with Morgenstern." He answered in an annoyed tone "I just don't want this prima donna luring Alec's mind."

"Ha! So you do know him!"

"Oh, be quiet and pay attention to your sonnets."

"Uh, someone's in a cranky mood today." he said smiling. Something you could say about Malcolm Fade was that he never looked sad, he was always with a childlike glee and people would often tag his as totally harmless. "Besides, you are the prima donna here Magnus."

* * *

Geez, this first day of class was making me very tired. And it was just lunch time.

Sebastian and Aline had classes with me in two of the six periods. Meanwhile I also met Aline's girlfriend Helen Blackthorn and her brother Mark, the two were very alike, with fair blonde hair, but she has greenish-blue eyes and he has different colors in the two eyes (something called heterochromia if I recall).

The school cafeteria was crowded with students of the high school. It was loud, luckily I skipped my 'friends' for a while before we went to lunch to took one of my headache pills. There were lots of full tables and, I guess, my siblings one would also be – I didn't have to know them to notice they are the popular type.

"Alec, will you have lunch with us?" Helen asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to find my siblings."

I got my tray, with the suspicious thing it should be meatloaf and some weird looking salad - _Nice!_ – It didn't took long to find Isabelle.

"Alec! We are here!"

There was just one seat left in their table, the other two were held by a nerd boy with huge glasses and a shaggy brown hair, and a redheaded girl. I almost fell when the girl attacked me with a massive hug, her green eyes full of excitement. I sent a discreet glance at Jace, asking for help.

"Bro, do you remember Clary and Simon?"

"Yeah" I answered in silent thanks "how are you doing?"

"Oh my God you are so tall! And what with this accent?!"

"God save the queen." added Simon.

"It's so awesome to see you guys again!" She said "So, tell us, how was England?"

"Nice." I said, mentally facepalming myself.

"So serious bro." Jace mocked with a smirk.

"Besides, we want to know everything that happened here too." added Isabelle.

They kept chatting, about the old times and the new. Jace and Isabelle were reserved when talking about our home back in London. At least, Clary and Simon didn't seem to notice that, they were talking excitedly (well, she was) about this Pandemonium club and the awesome parties you could go. Besides liking parties, Clary was the one who wanted to be an artist, and Simon, with his nerd look, has a band.

I couldn't help but notice how Jace was staring to Clary, so concentrated I don't even think he was listening. _Funny_. Isabelle was laughing and her eyes sparkled with joy. _After all, I guess this is the first time in months they are having real fun_, they never told me what happened during the time I was unconscious. It was nice to see them so well.

On the other hand, I was not in the mood, thankfully I learned how to cover it. When the subject turned to our childhood or someone we should know I just pretended some interest and added "yes" or "no" at the right time.

"Oh, and Alec, how is it going your first day?"

"It's fine"

"Have you seen Magnus yet?"

_What?!_

"What?!" my siblings said "You still hang out?"

"Kind of, his mother is friend of my parents." she shrugged " We often see each other, besides, he's a senior here."

"Have you seen him Alec?" Jace asked, smiling, but he looked unsure.

_Yes I have._

"No, I don't think so."

They were talking, but I wasn't paying attention anymore, instead I turned to the other side of the refectory where Magnus and his friends were chatting and having fun. As before, our eyes met. He seemed surprise for a moment but rapidly regained his pose and winked. I felt my face burn and turned my face back to the plate before anyone noticed. _Who the hell is this guy? _

"Excuse me" I interrupted Simon in the middle of a discussion about a sci-fi movie "but I need to get going, I have to pick up some stuff in my locker."

Isabelle sent me that look which means "We need to talk", and I tried to reassure her everything was fine. (Everything besides the fact I was confused as hell about all this, of course.)

The corridor was empty, after the noisy lunch, I was grateful for this moment of peaceful silence. Also, I realized I'm not a fan of crowded places.

* * *

After Alec left the refectory, Isabelle went after him. She knew him too well to see there was something wrong and, she would not admit, but this new behavior of her brother worried her. Alec was never a talkative guy, but after he woke up he became distant and seemed always about to have a panic attack.

Isabelle was so lost in thoughts she bumped in someone who was standing in front of the door.

"Sorry I…"

"Isabelle?"

The guy was looking at her in surprise. He was slim and tall, with dark hair spiked and glittered. He wore colorful and awesome clothes, also make up which accentuated his eyes. She would not have recognized him if it wasn't for his golden green eyes and slight accent.

"Oh my God you are gorgeous!" both said in unison.

They stared at each other before Magnus started to laugh and Isabelle jumped into his embrace.

"You're so grown up, I'm feeling old."

"Shut up! You're just two years older" she snapped "But I need to admit you are very different too."

"Is this a compliment?" Magnus grinned "By the way, your dress is beautiful." He added gesturing to her black summer dress, simple but stylish.

"Thank you! I loved your boots."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what are you Lightwoods doing back in New York?"

"We needed a change of scenery, London is cool, but we missed here." She was not lying, they missed New York a lot. Isabelle's thoughts were running, she needed to talk to Alec about some things, one of it was Magnus. _I bet my parents never thought everyone would still be here. _"I wanted to talk more, but I need to find my brother. Haven't you seen him?"

"Just in class, we have english and math together. But I think he didn't recognize me." He pouted.

"And who is to blame?" she mockingly raised her eyebrows.

"Right" he chuckled " Tell Alec I want to talk to him, will you?"

"Yes." Isabelle was almost leaving but remembered "Here's my cellphone number" she gave him a piece of paper "Bye."

"See you another time Izzy."

It's been a while since the last time someone called her like that besides Jace. She sighed and sent a message to her brother.

**From: Isabelle**

**To: Alec**

**Where are U?**

A few moments later she got the answer.

**From: Alec**

**To: Isabelle**

**M. bathroom – feeling a bit tired.**

Isabelle thought about asking if he was okay, but since she knew he would say "yes" she didn't bothered to ask.

**From: Isabelle**

**To: Alec**

**We need to talk ltr ok?**

**It's important.**

He didn't replied this time, but she knew he had read it.

"This is going to be a long year." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hey there! Enjoyed the chapter?**

**This chapter I tried to show more of how the whole situation is affecting Isabelle and Jace.**

**Lots of dear characters showing up too. Yes it was Sebastian (I wanted to write him as the "good Seb" Clary saw in her dream in CoHF). I want Alec to have a nice circle of friends and I guess Aline, Helen and Mark will do the task (I love them). And we can't forget Clary and Simon!**

**Also, I know some of you want to kill me because Magnus and Alec haven't talked yet... well I like slow burn romance (besides it's just for a while, don't worry) and you need to think about Alec's situation. His life is a little bit messed up now. But again, don't worry.  
**

**This time I won't say when the next chapter will be updated, just I'll try to write it as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**See ya o/**


	8. How to avoid your best friend

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Back! My finals are finally over (at least for more 2 months) and I've been writing this chapter for some time. I admit it I took more time between the last chapter and this one to review and correct what I've been doing with this fic - I got a little lost of what I'm doing. I actually know how it starts and how it ends, the how the characters will get there is my problem. Also as a side note I re-read the last chapter and oh my god, there were so many grammatical mistakes, sorry for that. This fic Beta is nos avaliable anymore so it turns to be a problem correct on my own.**

**Also, just changing subjects - Shadowhunters TV series - I'm soooo excited! I have no words to say how happy I am. The cast is so perfect and the photos they keep posting on twitter are so cute. Also, please this time we need to have more Malec fluff (hot scenes included). What do you think of the TV show?**

***I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or it's characters, they are Cassandra's Clare***

**...**

**Chapter 7 – How to avoid your best friend**

* * *

"I'm going to bed!" announced Michael.

"'Night!" Isabelle shouted from the kitchen, she was waiting for her mom to pick up the phone, silently cursing the international calls. She could hear Jace watching an action movie on the living room.

_"Hello, who is it?"_

"Hi mom!"

_"Isabelle! How are you darling?"_

"Fine, how's Max?"

_"Sleeping, he misses you a lot"_ she paused and then added _"And your brothers?"_

"Same thing" Isabelle shrugged. "But mom, I need to say I'm a bit worried if it really will be better for Alec if we live here."

_"Why is that?"_

"There are some people we find out are our classmates." before Maryse could ask she said "Clary, Simon and Magnus." this without adding old friends of the family, she thought.

_"Really?"_ she sounded surprise, if not a bit shaken. So Jace's suspicions they knew were unfounded. Isabelle was sure she heard her mother mutter something like _Robert should have asked Michael or Valentine _before answering – better saying, asking – _"And how are they?"_

"Fine" she actually smiled thinking about that, finding her friends after so many years. "Clary and Simon didn't changed, they keep together like glue" she heard a soft chuckle coming from the other line "By the way you knew Jocelyn married again? With Luke!"

_"I always told your father they would realize someday."_ Isabelle knew how found of the Fairchilds her mom was, even after they moved and lost contact. _"But, you were talking about school…"_

"Yes, Magnus is in Alec's year. He is very changed, I mean imagine the exact opposite of Alec." she thought about their meeting earlier, where her brother was dark and quiet, Magnus seemed colorful and cheerful.

_"How is he handling it?"_

"Until now he did fine, at least he's disguising well." She sighed "But I still think hide the truth will not do him any good."

_"It was your brother's decision Isabelle."_

"I know."

_"You should talk to him"_ Maryse suggested _"he need to know about some things"_ – the someone was probably implicit – _"and, he mentioned anything about…"_

"No." with that she mean endpoint to that subject.

Both kept chatting about nothing in special, just mother and daughter things. Isabelle missed a lot her parents and Max, but she would not said it out loud. Besides staying with uncle Michael was very nice she had a suspicion Jace also missed them, but then, he always was as stubborn as her.

_"I need to go darling. Tell Jace to stop watching TV and go to sleep, the same for Alec and his books"_ that probably said by habit _"and have fun."_

As soon as her mom hung up Isabelle sent Jace to bed – the same grumbling about _Hell mom rules_ – and went to check on Alec. When she opened the door she was surprised to see his bedside light, he was profoundly absorbed by some book, she didn't need to see the cover to realize the well-worn book was one of her brother's favorite, The Picture of Dorian Gray.

* * *

The book was very interesting indeed, this whole story of a lad who cares so much about his youthful beauty that sell his soul so, rather than he, his picture would age and fade into his sins. Of course, this whole sense of amorality and hedonistic thoughts makes Dorian goes more and more desperate and his soul turns darker at the point of murder someone. As the pages turned I felt, somewhat, familiarity with the story and in a certain way reading helped me to forget the crappy situation I was in. It took a few moments for me to notice there was someone at my door.

"Hey Isabelle, there's anything you need?" I promised myself to be more 'brotherly' for my siblings, at least I was trying.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I told you we needed to talk. Remember?"

"Yes, I guess." I have a very bad feeling to where this is going.

"Well, as you've seen at school there are some people here we used to know" she stared at me with her dark eyes, concerned. "Neither mom or dad knew and we think this could be a little difficult for…"

"Isabelle, please" I stopped her. I'm not a baby to have everyone worried about me all the time. "You saw it today, I can handle it. It's fine"

_No, it is not_.

"You can handle Clary and Simon, maybe your classmates, but what are you going to do about Magnus?"

"That guy? Why everyone mentions he?"

"It is complicated."

"Life is complicated" at this time I quit the brotherly nice mode, this conversation was annoying. "Tell me, please."

"You two used to be best friends."

"Wow, what?!" this was the last thing I expected, she couldn't be serious. Could she? "Sorry 'sis but we have nothing in common."

"Alec, it has been eight years" she said with extremely patience "you two were pretty different back then." Isabelle chuckled softly, as if remembering something and then sighed "Anyway, he will want to talk to you some time."

"He won't believe if I say I'm the wrong person, will he?"

"Nope" she grinned.

"Then I'm screwed." I stated " I do not remember the guy at all" somewhat the truth. Unless sudden thrills and uneasiness count for something – and I will not say this to her.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, because I don't know. It was you who asked us to keep secret about."

"You know the motive! I don't want anyone pitying me!" okay, I should call it an outburst. I continued, this time calmer. "Besides, no one ever told me that we were going to find old 'friends' here."

"I told you we didn't know!" she sighed "Look, we are tired about all this, as much as you." it was the first time any of them said this – out loud at least – "Just be sure you are not being stupid trying to hide, because there are some people who won't fall for this."

"Right." I said, after a moment "And Isabelle, sorry for shouting." She smiled.

"Good night Alec."

" 'night."

* * *

"_Hey Alec." a soft voice interrupted the silence._

"_What?" the boy turned to stare at Magnus._

_He had just turned 8 and they were hanging out at the empty playground. The shrub hedges blocked the chill of the winter, yet there were no sign of the other children that would normally play there. Alec loved the winter because of this, they could play, or just stay like that without no one to interrupt. But Magnus – the most cheerful between them – seemed a little down the past few days, this didn't go unnoticed by his friend._

"_You" he paused, unsure of how to continue "would you still be my friend if I moved to another city?"_

"_What?!"_

"_My dad wants us to move to Chicago." his eyes were blurry because of the tears "He and mom have been arguing a lot lately." he sounded defeated " She wants us to stay here you know? Me too."_

_Alec was never good comforting people, so when Magnus started to cry he was trying to think what he could do. Shyly, he approached the boy and involved him with his blue scarf, then put an arm around his friend, awkwardly hugging him until he would stop crying._

"_Hey" Alec murmured, running a hand through Magnus hair as his mother did to him when he was sad "Remember the promise we did last summer?"_

_Magnus sniffled and then nodded, his watery green eyes locking with determined blue ones._

"_Then this is your answer" he smiled._

* * *

_Things are different now._

The thought passed through his mind for the hundredth time. _Well, a lot have changed in eight years anyway. _Even then Magnus never stopped thinking about his formerly best friend, but also never expected to see him again. The first few months after Alec moved were harsh, he didn't know how to contact him or his family, neither their other friends Clary and the boy with weird glasses did. After some time in middle school he started to hang out with Catarina and Ragnor, then in high school with Malcolm and often Sebastian or the Blackthorn's siblings. After all this time the Lightwoods turned into a memory – at least – until Magnus found out they were studying at the same school again.

They'd had almost a week of classes together before he decided to act and try to have a decent conversation with Alec. It has proven challenging, because when they weren't at class Alec was with Aline's crew or he simply vanished in the crowd of students.

"I think you're turning into a stalker."

"Shut up Kat." He answered, annoyed by her comment. As if he didn't knew already.

"She's right." Ragnor pointed out "Why don't you simply go and say 'hi'?"

"Don't you think that's what I've been trying to do?"

"No, we think you're scared of doing." Malcolm answered. Magnus was even angrier at the statement, because in a certain way it was true, it's been so long and he didn't know what could possibly happen. Also, he hadn't told his friends about his and Alec's kind of relationship, they thought is was just a simple crush.

"Excuse me" he sighed "I need to go check on my eyeliner." Catarina rolled her eyes and sent that look which means 'the discussion is not over'.

The corridors were half empty as it was lunch break and, yet, Magnus was so distracted he bumped in another guy in front of the bathroom. _I really need to stop doing this._

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." his voice had a slight accent.

* * *

Okay. So, it is almost weekend and the school wasn't being all that bad as I firstly thought. The Saturday classes will start in two weeks, so for now this is a positive point. Also, I was afraid that losing my memories would be a problem at this particular case but, as it seems I can perfectly remember what I've learned at school - even math – this make Isabelle and Jace mad. Also, I've been hanging out with Aline and Helen (sometimes Sebastian and Mark join us) during the breaks. Life could not be better – I guess – except for one little problem.

Magnus Bane.

He was sticking on me like glue since the day Isabelle told me about him (us?), I had to run off each class we had together so he would not find me. I admit it that I should – and maybe want to – talk to him, but I'm scared. When Isabelle talked to me I was certain that being "ex-best friends" was the motive I felt something about him, but we haven't seen each other for years and it was a different sensation from what I felt with my family. – Something I could not understand and would not chit-chat about with any of my siblings – Also, realizing he may know me more than myself is weird.

"Alec are you listening?" Helen poked me.

"Uh, yeah?" _Not actually_.

"So, tell us which dress to use for her cousin's party." _Damn, ask my sister about this._

"Green?"

"The options are black or violet." She said raising a brow.

"Sorry, I'm a bit off." Geez, I was rambling a lot lately.

"Go for a walk, get some air." Suggested Aline.

"I guess I'll do this."

As usual the corridors were partially empty, it was much better to walk without the wave of bodies trying to drown you. I was lost in thoughts (again) when a person coming from the other direction bumped on me. The guy was very tall – I almost lost my balance when we collided – he was apologizing but I didn't actually care, it was just an accident.

"Yes, I am fine." He stopped talking, I almost thought he had gone. But of course he was still there.

I felt a shiver up my spine when I realized who I had bumped into.

* * *

"Hello" Alec said at the same time he did. Both boys stared at each other, one curious and the other slightly uncomfortable.

Magnus – contrary to what most teachers believed – wasn't stupid. He could see how Alec was behaving, as if he was a trapped animal looking for a chance to escape. He couldn't understand however.

"It's been a long time" he stated more to himself.

Eight years he thought not for the first time, neither for the last. When the school had started this year he didn't expected to find Alec, he also didn't expected the rush of forgotten feelings to come all over again. Now he was there and all he wanted was to talk to him and, maybe, continue from where they had stopped, from where he had stopped.

"Yes." Alec was looking to the floor, his face a bit flushed. "Look I… I need to go."

All happened to fast, Alec rushed past Magnus but not before he grabbed the boy's wrist. Magnus blinked, he did it out of impulse. His mind was just starting to formulate an apologize. _I'm sor…_

"Sorry!" Alec said, his eyes so wide it seemed they would pop out.

"Why?" he couldn't think of anything else to ask. _Why come back after all these years? Why he hadn't contacted? What happened to their promise?_

"I don't remember you!"

Magnus heart stopped, he felt Alec's hand slide from his grip and saw him run out of school. It seemed and eternity had passed until he realized he was standing in the middle of the corridor. Thankfully no one was there to see the scene, or at least that was what he thought.

"Magnus!" Isabelle's voice echoed, he took a few instants to notice she was standing at his side.

"Please tell me what is happening."

"What?"

"Your brother." She stared at him in confusion "He just said he didn't remember me."

Isabelle muttered – _shit_ – she knew something like that would happen. Now how to explain?

"Maybe we should sit somewhere else, this is going to take time.

"Who needs biology anyway? Let's go."

**From: Isabelle **

**To: Alec**

**Where did U go?**

* * *

**From: Alec **

**To: Isabelle**

**Home, need to be alone.**

I sighed. Even in the middle of the New York afternoon this neighborhood was calm. I wasn't sure how many blocks I walked before something got my attention. A wall of shrubs with a discreet entry a little ahead, I spied inside just to find an old playground. It was small and most of the playthings were worn by time, a slide, a little sandbox, a jungle gym in dome shape and two swings. It was interesting how this place held a good, peaceful sensation.

I took a sit at the swing and let the despair flow all over my body and mind. My head was heavy and there was the sharp pain of a headache inside my skull. All the stress of the past few weeks and now this. The way Magnus had looked at me, expectancy rapidly turning into confusion and then hurt. I didn't know him, why I felt so bad? I ran my hands through my hair, and felt the urge to cry, something I hadn't done since… I don't know.

"Shit" _I'm an idiot_ "Shit" _I screwed up_ "Shit!" the tears were flowing nonstop.

_I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

"Just, let me get this straight." Magnus stared at her in disbelief "Alec suffered a car accident and he can't remember anything before waking up in the hospital?"

"In a short manner, yes."

"So he can't remember about New York? His childhood?"

"That's what I said."

"Damn…" this was unbelievable, at first he was sure it was a bad joke, but as she told him the story he was more and more certain it was the truth. "How do you handle this?"

"It's not easy." Isabelle answered and thought how funny it was that Magnus was the first person she felt able to unburden. "But Mags?"

"Say it." He felt unable of hiding the smile the nickname caused.

"Alec will not admit it, but he needs a friend." Magnus was confused by this statement, she clarified "I mean, a friend who knows about his condition and will not treat him different because of this, also, someone who will be able to help him socialize and things like that.

"Right, I understand." What she was saying or better, asking, was a hell of a task. But who he was to say no? Catarina always told him he was crazy, now Magnus was starting to believe her.

"I can talk to him if …"

"No, let me do this" he rose of the sit "besides, I have a feeling I know where he is."

* * *

I was here, sitting on this swing for about an hour, the tears had stopped and for the first time in a while I felt relieved, kind of okay at least. For this brief moment I allowed myself o stop thinking.

Stop thinking about family, school, friends, the car accident, life. It was just me and the silence of this, somewhat, secret place.

Of course, peace don't last, I realized as soft footsteps came in my direction. I was not really paying attention to this presence, until I heard him speak.

"Funny thought, me and my best friend used to come here every time there was something bothering us" the guy said as if talking to himself. I lift up my face to look at him, his green eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Hello stranger" he waved "my name is Magnus Bane." said offering his hand for a hanshake.

"Alexander Lightwood, nice to meet you."

* * *

**Hello again! Enjoyed the chapter?  
**

**It may be a little confuse. One thing in special, I'll explain: Magnus and Alec were too young before the last moved to London, Magnus was probably in love - or something like that - with Alec but he hadn't realized it until he was older. He buried his feeling in the depths of his mind. Said that, if you have any other question about the story ask me and I'll see if I can answer.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. It gives me extra motivation, and also makes me a happy author.**

**Again, I can't promisse about the next update, but I'll do my best. **

**Oh, and tell me if you'd want me to post two fanfics simultaneously - this and another TMI one, called changeling - you would have another fanfic to wait for and I would have more liberty to write one or another deppending on my mood.**

**Well, see ya next chapter o/**


End file.
